Dreams
by doubledippper
Summary: Chris and Jill finally confront their feelings towards each other after waking up together in a hotel room. An extension on a dream sequence in Chapter 3/Dreams of my ongoing story, Fall and Rise. A brief one shot to attempt to clear writers block!


She felt slightly suffocated in the small single bed, with Chris lying next to her. He stirred slightly in his sleep and threw his arm over her, sliding around her waist absently, and exhaled into her hair loudly. She relaxed into him, allowing herself to bask in this small, peaceful moment. The "Il Vitro Conspiracy" was over, and they'd escaped the Queen Semiramis, and had destroyed the monster that Jack Norman had become. The incident troubled Jill, the fear which caged her chest when she found out Chris was missing overwhelmed her again. She was worried for him, always. When they were apart she was terrified for him, terrified she'd lose him. His breathing on the back of her neck tickled at the nape of her neck, slowly calming her down.

They weren't usually this close. They rarely slept together; only when they had to. Usually, in between missions, like now, they were forced to stay in cramped hotels. Single beds that were probably dirty, sheets coming up short on their legs, forcing them to share each other's space, their heat, which oddly made the situations more comfortable. Chris rolled onto his back, and away from Jill, which annoyed her. She rolled onto her stomach, her chin resting on his chest. It was early morning, the rising sun cutting through the cheap blinds, casting shadows on to his stomach, which she followed with her fingers, repeating the lines over and over, watching Chris. After a while, she closed her eyes, hoping to wander into sleep. Her fingers reached the waistband of his underwear, an inch or so higher than his grey sleeping trousers, which he always packed when going on a mission. His lucky jogging bottoms. She stroked along it, backwards and forwards, eyes still closed.

A hand closed around her wrist, stopping her. Her eyes snapped open, and Chris was gazing down at her. Something changed, the air around them filled with something left unsaid, undone. He tugged at her hand gently, and pulled her towards him, closing the gap between them in seconds. She was straddling him, her crotch dangerously close to his, and a hand either side of his head, one of his still closed around her wrist.

"You are amazing, Jill Valentine" Chris said, his hand creating a hot path as it made its way to the back of her head, pulling her mouth subtly closer to his. She resisted slightly, sensing a chance to tease the man below her.

"Oh Chris, what if this just complicates things out in the field?" she suggested innocently, laughing when his gaze flickered from her mouth to her eyes.

"That won't happen, idiot" he replied, seriously. She nodded, and remained silent, looking deep into Chris' eyes. They had always connected, he had had touched a part of her which nobody ever had, and she doubted ever would again. They had coyly danced around each other's feelings, completely unsure whether they were reciprocated or not. But this; this would change everything, and Jill wanted to change so much about the world.

She inched closer, their lips almost touching. Chris' teeth snagged his bottom one, and Jill's eyes hung onto that small motion. She never really got a chance to take in how beautiful he really was, and now here he was for her to appreciate.

"You're beautiful, Chris Redfield" she told him, mimicking him. He laughed, a deep sound, rumbling from his chest, sending vibrations through them both. She smiled, and leaned closer still, finally placing her mouth to his. A welcome heat took over, and a dam broke inside of Jill. She needed this, and hadn't realised until now. Her hands found his hair and balled there, holding her to him so that he couldn't escape. Not that he wanted to, his tongue meeting hers with a precise passion. He knew what he wanted, and she was giving it to him. He rolled her over, and switched to straddling her, pinning her lightly against the sheets. Hooking her legs around her back, she pulled him closer. He found the hem of her shirt and pulled it from her, throwing it across the room. He stopped kissing her and bit her neck, growling. He was pulling her into a web of pleasure that she couldn't avoid.

His hands spread fire wherever he touched, flames licking from her throat to her breasts. A low moan escaped her, encouraging Chris to continue. His lips left her neck and travelled to the hollow of her throat, her collarbone, kissing and nipping at her, whilst teasing her nipples into hot, hard peaks with his fingers. It was hard for Jill to stay still, quivering with pleasure at each touch. Her hips bucked in small, fluid motions, completely taking advantage of the fact that his erection was caught at her most sensitive spot, pulling a small sigh of pleasure from him. His mouth continued to travel, replacing his fingers at one of her breasts. He rolled his tongue around the peak, and Jill gasped, wriggling with ecstasy. His teeth scraped against it, and she whimpered, bucking harder.

Chris pulled away, and she opened her eyes lazily, as he smiled down at her. His hands found her hips, pulling gently at her underwear, slipping them off, discarding them as he did her shirt. She quivered with anticipation. This was exactly what she wanted. He pulled off his own clothes, leaving no barriers. Chris leaned in to kiss her, and a switch was flicked, throwing them both into fast forward. He pulled her hips towards him, and quickly entered her, them both gasping with pleasure.

They frantically thrust together, her hips rising to meet his with solid determination, each stroke into her bringing a new wave of desire and titillation. She wrapped her legs around him again, pulling him deeper into her, each moan becoming hoarse and lost within each other's mouths, kisses placed between each gasp. Jill could feel it all becoming too much, pleasure spreading to her fingertips and toes, slowly engulfing her, as Chris became more insistent with his movements.

"Chris-I…" She gasped, finding it hard to speak, her eyes hardly opening to find his. Her hand found his and they interlocked their fingers, gripping onto each other for fear of one falling over the edge without the other. Their movements became crazed, almost painful with the attempt at making the other feel as perfect as possible.

"Jill" Chris moaned, his grips tightening on her hand, and ecstasy took them both, as they moaned, kissing each other and collapsing. He rolled off of her, and fell down next to her as they both relaxed into the soft sheets, panting heavily, and still holding hands.

"You're beautiful, Jill" Chris mumbled, tired. She turned to kiss him before exhaustion took her.

"So are you Chris; so are you."


End file.
